infestation_the_new_zfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Infestation: The New Z
ОБ ЭТОЙ ИГРЕ Infestation: The New Z is an official, massive re-work of Infestation: Survivor Stories (previously released as The War Z). Experience a massive open world shooter featuring a dynamic player vs player experience in different game-modes and worlds. Enjoy frequent updates, community involvement, a wide selection of skins, highly optimized anti-cheat and much more. Infestation: The New Z started out as a small project based on the original title Infestation: Survivor Stories.. A group of original players came together with the goal to re-work the entire game - creating the best infestation experience yet. GAME FEATURES Dynamic Gameplay Play with friends, scavenge for loot and fight other players. Experience the open worlds and travel around on foot or with cars to loot, kill zombies and meet other players. Enjoy different game-modes, trade your loot in the lounge, join the warm-up servers before entering the pvp-servers or fight to the last man standing in our new exciting “Battle Royale”-mode. MLG ANTICHEAT Enjoy a fair game experience thanks to our unique “MLG Anticheat” - highly optimized and originally developed for the Infestation engine. OPEN WORLD Enjoy one of the best open-world experiences ever created. Loot and fill up your global inventory with a large variety of items, such as guns and armor. Choose between a wide selection of maps and join. The open world offers the following server types: *Official servers feature the big explorable maps, containing many cities and small towns., including a separate lounge server where players can trade their items. *PVP-servers offer a selection of small maps where players compete in close combat action to kill and loot other players. *Join a warmup-server and practice your competitive skills without the risk of losing any items. *Upgrade your account to Premium and enjoy the exclusive Premium servers. *Our beginner servers offers our new players to learn the game, facing players with less than 1 hour playtime. *Wanna play in private or with friends? Rent your own password protected private server and play the game your own way! BATTLE ROYALE Experience our unique Battle Royale-mode, where the target is to be the last man standing. Survive by finding guns & items, conquer random airdrops, kill zombies & other players, and make sure to stay out of the expanding radiation zone. Be the last player alive to win. OTHER KEY FEATURES *Combination of First Person and Third Person Perspectives. *Personalize your inventory with our skin system. Skin boxes and skins can be bought or be looted in game servers. *Easy to start! Loot is common and it takes a small amount of time to get into this game. *Players can access their Global Inventory in various safe zones spread around the worlds or by entering the main menu. *Drive around in cars to get to another location faster, cars can be picked up and stored for later use. *You can easily find your friends using our friend system. Create your own clan and fight with your clan-members against other clans. *Discover a huge variation of items, weapons, skins, melees, armors & more. СИСТЕМНЫЕ ТРЕБОВАНИЯ Категория:Infestation: The New Z Вики